


Innuendo (or modelling fluid flow through a pressurised shaft)

by Sherlaufeyson



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 01:27:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6033049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlaufeyson/pseuds/Sherlaufeyson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's post-Smile and Brian and Roger are sharing a flat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Innuendo (or modelling fluid flow through a pressurised shaft)

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this many years ago on Livejournal under a pseudonym, just in case anyone recognises it.  
> It's possible there ought to be a warning for crack.

Freddie poked his head around the door of Brian and Roger’s flat, “Yoo-hoo, dears. I’m just popping in to get my jacket. I think I may have left it here last night.” Hearing no reply, he assumed both were sleeping off the effects of the drink they’d consumed last night. Freddie had left around 2am as he had a date with Mary for lunch and didn’t want to look too rough from the previous night. God knows how long the others had stayed up partying.

He clucked to himself as he saw his Pierre Cardin jacket heaped on the floor amongst the various other discarded garments. Crossing the room, he glanced briefly at the jumbled mess on the mahogany coffee table. Some words, clearly written in Brian’s scrawl, jumped out and caught his eye. The list read as follows:

** Notes on Fluid Flow through a Pressurised Shaft: **

· Ensure shaft is fully lubricated before attempting to apply pressure.  
· Twisting about the length will increase the stiffness of the shaft.   
· Pulling along the length of the member repeatedly will exceed the ultimate tensile stress and cause permanent hardening of the shaft.   
· Fluid transmitted through the shaft will shoot through the orifice with a speed such that the balls attached will ‘magically’ hang suspended.

Chuckling to himself, he picked up the red marker on the table and underlined all the ‘relevant’ words. Gosh, Brian was naive if he couldn’t see the innuendo in that!

Right on cue, Brian sleepily stepped through the hallway door.   
“Oh, hi Freddie. Good night last night, wasn’t it?”  
“Yes, dear it was. And you’re quite chipper this afternoon.”  
“Wha- Oh.’ Shrugging sheepishly, he said “It’s later than I thought, I suppose.”  
“Well, I just popped over to get my jacket.” Looking pointedly at the pile of jumbled clothes on the floor, then at the man standing in front of him, he added, “I see you take as much care of other peoples clothes as you do your own attire.”  
“I just got out of bed,” Brian protested, looking down at his flannel winter pyjamas bought three sizes too big in case he grew into them. “I thought you might have been a burglar.”  
“And if I were, what, pray tell were you planning to do with me? Beat me into submission with that mighty weapon you’re...not carrying around?”  
“Well, I hadn’t thought that far ahead.”  
“At least I’ll always be here to protect you.”  
Brian grinned. “True enough, do you want some breakf- er, lunch?”  
“No thank you, darling. I’m not in the mood for a tofu salad, and I’m meeting Mary at the new Italian restaurant down the road. Goodbye dear.”  
“See you later Freddie.”

Brian looked down, thankful that his rather large pyjamas had successfully hidden his morning arousal. Well, he hoped successfully, but with that remark about a mighty weapon, he wasn’t so sure. Everyone thought he was so naive and clueless just because he hadn’t had a girlfriend. The truth was that he was focusing seriously on his studies and didn’t have the time. He also had only ever met one girl he was particularly attracted to, but she had moved away to America when he was twelve. He had gotten over that pretty shortly afterwards. Still, the innuendo really embarrassed him and he hoped that Freddie would stop it as soon as he realised it wasn’t appreciated. But, knowing people as Brian thought he did, he presumed the teasing was just Freddie’s way of getting to know someone and avoiding serious discussion. As soon as Freddie knew they were really friends, Brian was sure he would snap out of it. 

Fetching himself a glass of orange juice, he walked out into the dining room and picked up the newspaper Freddie had kindly delivered to the house. However, he didn’t see the notes that Freddie had altered and sat down to read the paper. 

Just at that moment, Roger walked in, also in pyjamas. However his consisted of knee-length socks, boxers which clearly had not been slept in, and a bare chest with some oddly placed indentations from the way he had collapsed on his duvet the night before.  
“Morning, Bri.” Roger called out.  
“Afternoon, Rog.” Brian replied, raising an eyebrow at the younger man.  
“Oi, don’t give me that look. I heard you get up ten minutes ago. I’ve just been...” He fished around for a convenient excuse as to why he could have been lying in bed doing absolutely nothing. “...reading. Yeah, reading. We’ve got this molecular systems test on Monday.”  
Brian looked at him disbelievingly.  
“It’s true!” Roger said.  
“It’s Easter Monday tomorrow.”  
“Oh, I meant Tuesday.”  
Brian raised the other eyebrow.  
“Stop doing that.” Roger said. “It’s off-putting.”  
Brian waggled his eyebrows and Roger spat out his drink, collapsing onto the couch next to Brian giggling.  
“Ow, my head hurts.”  
“Hmm.” Brian said, reading his paper.  
“I said, My. Head. Hurts. Brian.”  
“Oh, sorry.”

Roger harrumphed and picked up a note marked in red, maybe it was a message from their landlord Brian had forgotten to pass on. He began to read and his eyes, at first widening in disbelief, narrowed mischievously.  
“Hey Brian, you know how you said you were studying how to model fluid flow in pressurised shafts as an extra paper...”  
“Yes.”  
“If it’s like this, can I take a summer course?”  
Brian was surprised as Roger had never shown any interest in Physics before and looked over at the paper he was holding. Recognising his own handwriting and the red pen he absolutely had not put there, he realised what Roger was alluding to and his face grew as red as the marker.  
“Rog, I...It- I didn’t put the red pen there. It must have been Freddie when he came in just before.” Realising what a lame excuse that sounded like, he bit his lip in anticipation and dread of how Roger would tease him.  
“You know what? I’ll buy that!” Roger said and laughed. Brian was relieved. “That Freddie’s a card isn’t he? Pity he had to leave early last night. He’s a real riot.”  
“More fun than me?” Brian asked nervously. He didn’t know why it came out like that because it was meant as a joke, but he suddenly found himself needing reassurance from the drummer.   
“Of course not, Bri! You’re the life and soul of the party.” Roger said, swivelling around on his seat, he kissed the older man quickly on the cheek and ruffled his hair.  
“’Ere. Get off, Rog.” Brian grinned at his friend. Roger shrugged, getting up and pocketing the list. Brian saw this and his eyes narrowed, but he didn’t ask for it back.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours later he heard strange noises coming from Roger’s room. At first it had sounded like some Sunday afternoon – nothing to do but while away the hours succumbing to ones autoerotic tendencies in the bedroom noises, but he’d been in there for ages. Brian was getting bored and a bit lonely, so after knocking and finding the door unlocked, he pushed it fully open. There in the middle of the bed was Roger - legs open, hand gripped firmly around his not-unimpressively sized cock, back arched and neck bent forward. The back of his head was resting against the wall as he moved his fist up and down his length, twisting at the end. Brian thought he may have been chanting; some of Roger’s friends were into those tantric and meditational sex crazes that seemed to be popular in certain circles of people. However, on closer inspection, he appeared to be reciting the note he was holding in his left hand. Brian realised with a jolt that it was the note containing his modified study notes.

Having been transfixed to the spot for the previous forty-five seconds, Brian quickly regained control of his basic motor functions and tried to back out of the room silently. However, he heard a strangled cry from Roger and turned to see his ex-band mate spill over his own stomach and hand.

Brian ran straight back to his room, slammed the door and leaned back against it, breathing heavily. Still in his pyjamas, the evidence of his arousal was poking through the fly. He was harder than he’d ever been in his life and he hadn’t even been touched. His view from the doorway had been rather poor, but there was no denying the effect this had had on him. Groaning to himself, he flopped back onto his bed and shoved a pillow over his face.

Roger, having thrown on some old clothes, heard a bang and a groan and ran into Brian’s room to see if he was ok. God, what if Brian was injured and it was all his fault because he hadn’t been with him? Flinging the door open wildly, he screamed as he saw Brian with a pillow over his face, lying on his back in the centre of the bed, still as death. Brian removed the pillow and glared at his friend whom he was having a very hard time looking at (in more ways than one) without melting into a puddle of lust right there in the middle of his bed.

Roger walked forward, concerned with this reaction. Brian didn’t look good at all; he was unhealthily flushed, his pupils were dilated and his breathing was ragged. Perhaps he was getting the flu. Roger reached out his hand to touch Brian’s forehead to gauge the possibility of fever and was thoroughly taken by surprise when a deceptively strong right arm grabbed hold of his left wrist and pulled him roughly on top of the guitarist.

Brian growled into his ear, “Enough teasing. I want you. Now.”   
Feeling the considerable length of hardness digging into his thigh, Roger grinned. “So you saw that performance, then. I was wondering how lon...”   
Brian cut him off by covering the smaller man’s mouth with his own. Their first kiss was not romantic by any stretch of the imagination, but it conveyed the lust and passion they had for each other. Roger opened his mouth to accept Brian’s tongue and damned if he couldn’t have come from that sensation alone, never minding the fact that he had just had a rather mind-blowing orgasm fuelled from reading aloud Brian’s innuendo and knowing that the man was in the same room watching. As Brian’s tongue became more exploratory, running along the rough ridges of his teeth and stroking his tongue, Roger’s fingers nimbly undid the buttons of Brian’s shirt. They slipped inside to circle a sensitive nipple gently; hearing and feeling the vibrations of Brian’s moan in his mouth, he became more adventurous, scratching lightly at it before teasingly running his fingertips down the man’s side. He felt Brian’s cock twitch against his thigh at the sensation. Roger took this as a good sign and rolled them over onto their sides, getting his left arm up behind Brian to his shoulder and scratching down his back to leave a mark. Brian groaned even more vehemently, shuddering slightly. 

His own explorations had expanded as well; he was lightly stroking the narrow stretch of skin between the trackpants and old t-shirt Roger had thrown on before entering the room. Dipping his long fingers below the waistline to stroke between his cheeks, he felt their arousals align. He ground into the smaller man, feeling the other’s moan vibrate along his tongue and against his lips. Starting a rocking motion, he could feel Roger’s stomach and back muscles tighten against him; removing one of his hands, he brought it around to the front and drew it up under Roger’s shirt, tugging at the hard nub he found there. Roger’s hips jerked involuntarily at that and they started rocking faster.

Brian removed his lips long enough to murmur “...get these off...” referring to the clothes still mostly covering them and preventing proper contact. Shucking out of his shirt, he whipped off Roger’s and threw them both to the end of the bed. Laying Roger down onto his back, he resumed kissing him on the mouth. This time, his tongue met a rival battling for dominance. When Roger’s made its way into Brian’s mouth, it was cheekily bitten softly. “Not right now,” Brian whispered and bent his head to kiss and suck at the younger man’s neck. When his tongue and teeth joined in, Roger’s moans increased in earnest. Mouthing over his Adam’s Apple for a moment, Brian crawled back slightly as he kissed his way agonisingly slowly down Roger’s chest, sucking on the nipple previously tugged, he manipulated it to full hardness before kissing and licking his way to the other nub, biting it gently. He then made his way further down, dipping his tongue into Roger’s naval briefly before reaching the top of the soft thatch of blond curls in which nestled his already throbbing member. 

Careful not to make any contact with the aforementioned shaft, Brian began nipping gently at Roger’s thigh, making little circles drawing closer and closer to where the drummer wanted it most, before moving away again. Looking up and seeing Roger’s eyes closed tightly in ecstasy, Brian engulfed his cock entirely in his mouth, sucking firmly and causing Roger to shoot straight up nearly off the bed. “FUCKBRIAN!!!” he exclaimed, before his hands involuntarily attached themselves to the back of Brian’s head. Brian kept sucking. Pressing his tongue to the vein on the underside, he pulled back slowly. He then swallowed around the head before again lowering his mouth. When he moved his left hand in to massage Roger’s balls, the blond man let out a hoarse moan and as Brian kept sucking harder, tried to warn him he was going to come; all he could manage was a strangled cry of “fugBrigon’splode,” Brian, however, got the message and swallowing around the shaft, gagged slightly as the hot liquid squirted down the back of his throat. Kissing the tip of Roger’s cock, he moved back up to the head of the bed and Roger grabbed his face to kiss him.

By now, Brian was unbearably, achingly hard, which Roger knew. He placed his hand around the larger man’s shaft, squeezing gently as he ran his fingers up and down its length. Brian’s head flew backwards from the sensation and Roger remembered that this would be his first time – with anybody. “Hey Bri,” Roger said softly, staring into his brown eyes, smiling. “Is there anything you’re not amazing at?” Brian blushed slightly and kissed him instead of replying. Roger reached over to the pocket of his sweatpants to find the tube of lube he’d put there ‘just in case’. Throwing away such inane questions as ‘Do you know what you’re doing?’ or ‘Are you ready now?’ he settled for leading from the bottom as it were, trusting Brian to let him know if things were moving too quickly. Roger had never been on the receiving end as such, but he had done this with a girl once before, so he sort of knew what was required.

Preparing himself, he inserted one lube-slicked finger; then another, watching Brian’s face for any sign that he didn’t want to go through with this anymore. Seeing only love and lust in his eyes, Roger stretched himself by scissoring his fingers and then adding a third. When he saw Brian lick his lips at the sight, deciding that he was thoroughly prepared, he relaxed as he watched Brian tend to his own lubrication. He then flipped over on all fours as he’d heard this was the easiest position for first-timers.

Positioning himself at Roger’s entrance, Brian suddenly felt nervous. What if he was no good? What if he hurt Roger? He’d been so worked up since seeing Roger in his bedroom a short time ago that he’d completely ignored the possible ramifications of his actions. However, his brain’s feeble protests were forgotten the moment he slipped inside that tight, wet heat. “OhGod!OhRoger!OhFuuuck!” He groaned as he pushed in inch by agonisingly slow inch. When he was fully sheathed in the younger man, he leant over forward to ask Roger if he was ok.

Roger growled back, “If you don’t move now, I’ll fucking kill you!” Brian took this as confirmation and slowly, feeling the muscles surrounding him contract as though trying to pull him back in, he moved almost fully out before plunging back into that sogoodsotightsohotsowet Roger. His thrusts grew faster and harder and Rogers gasps became moans which filled his head, removing all capacity for rational thought. He changed his angle and Roger screamed out again in ecstasy. He felt the inner walls clench in waves around him and knew he couldn’t last long. He’d heard that when trying to hold off orgasm, thinking dry and mundane thoughts helped. Turning his mind to mechanics of materials as it was by far his driest and most boring class; his mind conjured up the image of Roger lying on the bed in abandon, reading aloud his notes. After five more thrusts, he pushed fully into Roger, climaxing inside him. Thoroughly exhausted, he pulled out gently and flopped onto his back on the bed. Roger had come too and after cleaning them both up gently with his t-shirt, he lay down next to Brian, draping an arm and leg over the skinny frame. Satiated and smiling, they both drifted off to sleep wrapped around each other.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So,” Freddie said as he and Roger walked down to the pub three days later. Brian was in his exam that afternoon and had promised to meet up with them afterwards. “How did it go with Poodle-Head back there?”   
Roger grinned, “It came off tops, and bottoms and everything in between. Thanks for underlining the innuendo. You have no idea how many notes on the zodiacal radius of a dust cloud I had to go through before I found that list!”


End file.
